fanonfalloutfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vault 104: Opowieść ocalałego
Opis Opowiadanie o nieznanej jeszcze bliżej liczbie części pisane przez użytkownika Tranquility Lane, Bane'a. Opowiada historię Nicka Cassela, młodzieńca z Krypty 104. Akcja zaczyna się w 2269 roku, 192 lata po wielkiej wojnie. Vault 104: Opowieść ocalałego Część Pierwsza: Perludium kłopotów Idziesz powolnym krokiem, skradając się przez już dawno opuszczony wojskowy fort. Wszystkie szepty, zgrzyty i dźwięki mogą oznaczać zagrożenia: pułapki, zdziczałe ghule, bandytów. W słabym świetle latarki zamontowanej na prowizorycznym karabinie dostrzegasz leżące ciało. Trup nie jest jeszcze nawet zimny. Ubrany w skórzany pancerz starszy mężczyzna o siwych włosach budzi w tobie pewien niepokój. Obok niego widzisz plecak, pełen sprzętu. Oczy błyszczą ci się z radości. Porywasz go, a po chwili, gdzieś w oddali słyszysz ryk. Niewiele myśląc uciekasz, razem ze swoją zdobyczą. Po pewnym czasie docierasz do swojego schronienia, jedynego miejsca w którym możesz się czuć bezpiecznym. Siadasz wygodnie i otwierasz plecak. Na samym wierzchu leży holodysk. Odstawiasz go delikatnie na bok, nie chcąc go uszkodzić. Wybierasz wszystko, broń, kapsle, lekarstwa, żywność, ciesząc się ze zdobyczy. W końcu bierzesz holodysk i umieszczasz go w szafie grającej, mając nadzieję że go odtworzy. - Jestem już stary - zaczyna głos z holodysku. - I nie wiem, jak długo pożyję. Dlatego... Dlatego postanowiłem stworzyć ten zapis. Aby... Aby być pewnym że ktoś będzie o mnie pamiętał. Moja historia rozpoczęła się daleko, daleko stąd. Jest... Dosyć skomplikowana, zawiła i długa. Nie wiem nawet czy w ogóle cię to obchodzi, słuchaczu ale... Mam taką nadzieję. Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu... Pokój medyczny Krypty 104 wyglądał wyjątkowo sterylnie. Doktor Rickman zawsze dbał o porządek i czystość w swojej klinice. Wreszcie, po pół godzinie oczekiwania do holu wyszedł z gabinetu John. - Co, stary Rickman jednak zauważył że jesteś zdrów jak ryba? - zapytałem go, opierając się o ścianę. - Najwidoczniej - westchnął John. Był niskim, szerokim i krótkowłosym, czarnoskórym szesnastolatkiem. Ubranym rzecz jasna w żółto-niebieski kombinezon z liczbą 104 na plecach. - Chyba jednak nie uwierzył w moje bóle brzucha... - westchnął. - Nie martw się - powiedziałem. - Może być gorzej. Na przykład nasz kochany belfer uzna, że powinieneś zostać pierwszym manikiurzystą w naszej krypcie. - Wiesz co? - odpowiedział całkowicie poważny John. - To wydaje się nawet prawdopodobne. Ale jeśli tak... Przynajmniej mogę być pewien że będziesz moim asystentem. - Z pewnością. Zawsze chciałem malować paznokcie. A teraz chodźmy, bo Logan uzna że uciekliśmy z krypty - zauważyłem i ruszyliśmy stalowymi, podziemnymi korytarzami, oświetlanymi przez mocne światła imitujące słońce. W końcu dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia szkolnego. Cała nasza klasa już siedziała na miejscach. Oprócz nas w krypcie było pięć osób w wieku szesnastu lat. Profesor Logan czekał na nas, patrząc groźnym wzrokiem. Od razu usiedliśmy. - Więc... Widzę że są już wszyscy - powiódł wzrokiem po klasie. Ted Logan był nauczycielem w Krypcie od kilkudziesięciu lat i doskonale znał swój fach. Surowy, aczkolwiek potrafiący nauczać i opiekujący się uczniami jak własnymi dziećmi. Tak, belfer Ted był jednym z lepszych nauczycieli w historii krypty. Mężczyzna przeszedł się między metalowymi ławkami. - Moi drodzy - zaczął. Ja, jak zwykle zresztą, przybrałem znudzoną postawę, opierając głowę na ręce. Logan mówił dalej. - Jak wiecie pisaliście ostatnio testy, mówiące o tym, jak będzie wyglądało wasze życie w Krypcie. Kim się staniecie - podszedł do swojego biurka i podniósł kartki. - Panna Tiss Malgonavere - zawołał, a smukła latynoska podniosła się. - Gratulacje. Wygląda na to że dostanie panna pracę w administracji. Może nawet zostanie nową Nadzorczynią? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - Możliwe - delikatnie uśmiechnęła się i dygnęła. Cała Tiss, zawsze wie co zrobić. Często wydawała się damą spośród ich szóstki. - John Grove - zawołał. Frank wstał, lekko drżąc. - Gratulacje, panie Grove. Witamy w zespole ochrony Krypty. Mam tylko nadzieję że przyjmuje pan łapówki - Logan mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Mój przyjaciel odebrał swój test ze zdziwieniem. To chyba tyle z robienia siebie przedwojennego "nigga gangsta". Frank był chłopakiem przede wszystkim rzeczowym. - A teraz... O tak, Andriej Anejktov - uśmiechnął się z odrobiną triumfu nasz nauczyciel. - Wiesz, nigdy nie sądziłem że trafisz gdziekolwiek poza zespołem technicznym... I miałem rację. Od dziś zapewne będziesz pomagał Rączce z robotami - oznajmił. Rączka była skrótem od Złota Rączka, serii robotów firmy RoboCo, powstałych jeszcze przed wojną. Mieliśmy takie cztery w krypcie. Jeden służący w zespole kuchennym, dwa techniczne i Pana Wyrwiflaka, bojową wersję tej maszyny. Ciemnowłosy Andriej skinął głową z ulgą i zabrał swój test. Geniuszem to on nie był... Ale miał nieco wrodzonego sprytu i nikt nie mógł z nim się równać jeśli idzie o majsterkowanie czy komputery. Oraz, rzecz jasna, był dosyć przystojny, co skrzętnie wykorzystywał podczas kontaktów z Tiss. - Następny test... - Ted podszedł do biurka po raz kolejny. - Henry Rickman. Gratulacje. Chyba pójdziesz w ślady swojego dziadka - nauczyciel uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niskiego albinosa. Henry był cały biały, z fioletowymi oczami. Tak wysoki jak szeroki... Co nie powinno dziwić przy jego uwielbieniu do czekolady. Mimo wszystko był dobrym, lojalnym przyjacielem. - Będziesz pracował w klinice medycznej - dodał a ja usiadłem wygodniej. Teraz zapewne moja kolej. - Nick Cassel - wstałem, słysząc moje wezwanie w szranki. - Wygląda na to że nieźle dogadaliście się z Johnem. Także dołączysz do ochrony - dodał. Zdziwiłem się nieco. Sądziłem że raczej dołączę do Andrieja. Ewentualnie będę sprzątał. Ja? W ochronie? Przecież prędzej odstrzelę sobie stopę niż zabiję radrakana. Skinąłem jednak tylko głową, odebrałem swój test i usiadłem. - Mya Stone - zawołał ostatniego członka naszej klasy pan Logan. Wysoka, uśmiechnięta blondynka o niebieskich oczach wstała i sięgnęła po swój test. - Powiedz mi... Co z reguły przyrządzasz na śniadanie? - zapytał niewinnie. - Co? - spytała zdezorientowana dziewczyna. Ja z trudem hamowałem śmiech, zresztą tak jak Frank. Już wiedzieliśmy. - To - odparł nauczyciel i położył przed nią test. - Witamy w zespole kuchennym. Dziewczyna patrzyła oniemiała na swojego nauczyciela. Córka Nadzorcy w zespole kuchennym. Nieźle. Uśmiechałem się, zresztą tak jak pozostali. Mimo wszystko... To nie był taki zły dzień. - A zatem, moi drodzy. Jest to ostatni dzień waszej edukacji - zaczął przemowę nasz nauczyciel. Mya zaklęła pod nosem. - Od jutra będziecie mogli się nazwać dorosłymi. Będziecie działać dla naszej Krypty... I mam nadzieję że nie będę się musiał za was wstydzić - kontynuował. Następnie uśmiechnął się smutno. - Byliście jednymi z najlepszych. - "Prawie" dodał bezgłośnie, wymownie patrząc na Myę. Zrozumieliśmy. - Powodzenia moi drodzy. Przez resztę dnia macie wolne. Mam nadzieję że wzniesiecie za mnie toast. Żegnajcie - powiedział wymownie na samym końcu i usiadł przy biurku. Zaczął coś kreślić. Wstałem jako pierwszy. - A zatem... Proponuję wpaść do mnie. Moi rodzice mają dzisiaj drugą zmianę a Frank załatwił nieco Nuka-Coli - zaproponowałem. Wszyscy się zgodzili, nawet lekko pogodzona ze swoim losem Mya. Wyszedłem i ruszyłem w stronę swojego pomieszczenia mieszkalnego. Zaraz za mną szedł mój "przyjaciel po fachu". - Ochrona Krypty. No, no, no... Całkiem nieźle nam wyszło. Zabawa pistoletami na strzelnicy i chodzenie po Krypcie zamiast ciężkiej pracy - zauważył. - Nawet brzmi nieźle... W końcu, jakie przestępstwa mogą wyniknąć przy takiej małej liczbie ludzi? - zgodziłem się. Trzydzieści lat przed naszymi narodzinami część krypty została zniszczona w wyniku wybuchu podziemnych gazów. Jako że zdarzyło się to w apartamencie mieszkalnym, to zginęła większość jej mieszkańców. Mimo tego nasz Nadzorca uznał że krypta 104 wytrwa. I tak się stało. W końcu niedługo będzie już dwieście lat od zamknięcia krypty... I od wielkiej wojny. Potrząsnąłem głową. Jakoś mnie nie ciągnęło do rozmyślań. Dzisiaj należało się cieszyć. W milczeniu dotarliśmy do pokoju mojej rodziny. Nie było tu nikogo. Wygodnie rozłożyłem się na miękkiej sofie i położyłem nogi na oparciu. - Nie za dobrze ci tak? - zapytał z lekkim wyrzutem John. - To moja sofa - zauważyłem. - Choć... Mógłbyś mi podać zimną Nuka-Colę? - zapytałem. Przyszły ochroniarz wyciągnął z lodówki osiemnaście butelek. Nuka-Cola była przedwojennym jeszcze napojem, o nieznanym bliżej przez nikogo składzie. Nie produkowano jej w Krypcie a pito wyłącznie w ważne dni. Tak jak dziś. W dodatku John był o tyle dziwny że zbierał wszystkie kapsle po tym napoju. Jego kolekcja liczyła już kilka tysięcy małych, metalowych krążków zebranych od rodziny, znajomych i znajomych znajomych. Cóż, każdy miał swoje hobby. Otworzyłem szklaną butelkę i wciągnąłem nosem zapach. - Nuka-Cola... To jest to - powiedziałem i wypiłem łyk. Poza nią w Krypcie była tylko woda. - Z pewnością. Co mamy do jedzenia? - zapytał Frank. - Przygotowane przez moją kochaną rodzicielkę tortille. A i chipsy wygrzebane na dnie jakiegoś magazynu. - To będzie prawdziwa uczta. Stęskniłem się za smakiem syntetycznego mięsa i sałaty - zachichotał. - O, z pewnością... - powiedziałem i zamilknąłem. Zamyśliłem się. Milczenie przerwał dźwięk otwieranych stalowych drzwi. - Jesteśmy - powiedział ze swoim charakterystycznym akcentem Andriej. Mimo że ani on, ani jego rodzice nigdy nie byli w Rosji, on doskonale znał ojczysty język. Zaraz za nim weszła Tiss, trzymająca go za rękę, blady Henry i na końcu Mya. - Witajcie, moi drodzy w... - moją powitalną mowę przerwał głos Frediego. Fredy był starszy od nas o rok. Pracował w radiu krypty, puszczał muzykę, ogłaszał ważne sprawy... I przesyłał miłosne pozdrowienia. Zwyczajne radio. - Słuchaj, Krypto 104. Dzisiaj szóstka dzielnych młodzieńców zdała test dojrzałości... I dostała swój pierwszy przydział obowiązków. Gratulacje! Szybko powiedział kto gdzie się dostał. Trochę mnie to denerwowało, szczerze mówiąc. Po kolejnych gratulacjach, puścił jeden z moich ulubionych kawałków, Big Iron. - To the town of Agua Fria come a stranger one fine day... - zanuciłem. Następnie sięgnąłem po moją Nuca-Colę. - Toast, panie i panowie? - zapytałem. - Toast - odpowiedziało mi pięć głosów i stuknęło o siebie sześć butelek. Następnego dnia nie chciało mi się kompletnie wstawać. Jako że rodzice wrócili dopiero późny wieczorem siedzieliśmy długo, rozmawiając, popijając Nuka-Colę i opychając się tortillą. Okazało się nawet że nasza Mya naprawdę ma pewne umiejętności w gotowaniu. Przetarłem oczy i usiadłem na skraju łóżka. Sięgnąłem po biało żółty kombinezon, leżący na szafce. Miałem takich z dziesięć. Szybko się ubrałem. Nastepnie popatrzyłem w lustro. Moim oczom ukazał się młody chłopak. Nie, mężczyzna, przemknęło mi przez głowę. Szczerze mówiąc wyglądałem wtedy trochę głupio. Średniej długości jasne włosy, zielone oczy i krzywy uśmiech. Kiedyś, w dzieciństwie byłem na tyle zdolny by pociąć prawy policzek nożem. Nie dość że została mi blizna, to nie mogłem uśmiechać się inaczej niż wyłącznie lewą stroną twarzy. Ot, taka cecha szczególna. Wyszedłem do wspólnego pokoju. - Cześć mamo - powiedziałem, widząc niską, pulchną blondynkę około czterdziestki. - Cześć, mój mały ochroniarzu - odparła mi i przytuliła mnie. Co by nie mówić o Sarze Cassel, była naprawdę dobrą i miła osobą... Choć może nieco zbyt bezpośrednią. - Jeśli będziesz mi tak mówić to raczej nie będę w stanie przestrzegać porządku - zauważyłem. - Co na śniadanie? - zapytałem. Dostałem miskę syntetycznych, czekoladowych płatków z mlekiem w proszku. Od razu zabrałem się do jedzenia. - Gdzie tata? - zapytałem w przerwie między jedną łyżką a drugą. - Śpi. Jest wykończony po wczoraj. Ponoć filtry powietrza nawalają, więc miał sporo roboty - pokręciła głową i westchnęła. Dokończyłem jeść i wstałem od metalowego stołu. - Powodzenia w pracy, skarbie - powiedziała i pomachała mi na pożegnanie. - Jasne, mamo - uśmiechnąłem się i wyszedłem. John już na mnie czekał. Przywitaliśmy się i ruszyliśmy w stronę pomieszczeń ochrony. Przy okazji przeszliśmy przez słabiej oświetlone korytarze krypty, w których wręcz dostałem dreszczy, widząc jak mój czarnoskóry przyjaciel niknął w cieniu, a miejsce jego pobytu oznaczało tylko światło jego Pip-Boya. W końcu doszliśmy do naszego celu. Od razu przywitał nas palący papierosa porucznik Gomez. Nikt nawet zbytnio nie wiedział jak ma na nazwisko. Mówili mu Gomez. Tak po prostu. - Dzień dobry - powiedzieliśmy obaj zgodnie. Ochroniarz popatrzył na nas badawczym wzrokiem. - Witajcie, chłopcy... Cóż, jesteście pierwszymi nowymi ochroniarzami od trzech lat. Witam w naszych skromnych progach. Za mną - dopalił papierosa, wrzucił go do popielniczki i wszedł do sali ochrony. Razem z Johnem ruszyłem za nim. Był tu jeszcze tylko jeden ochroniarz, Brook, który zajmował się głównie papierkową robotą. Gomez wyciągnął z szafki dwie kamizelki kuloodporne oraz ściągnął z półki dwa hełmy. - Oto wasz nowy mundur. Kombinezon nosicie ten sam - zakomunikował nam. Następnie sięgnął do skrzyni i wyciągnął dwie składane pałki policyjne. Przebrałem się, wziąłem pałkę i przyczepiłem do pasa. John zrobił to samo. - Broni palnej... Czy też czegoś większego nie dostaniecie, przynajmniej nie na razie. Wątpię żeby Krypcie zagroziło coś więcej niż radrakany - wyjaśnił. - Codziennie macie godzinę przeznaczoną na ćwiczenia na strzelnicy. Broń różnorodna. Do tego godzina papierkowej roboty, półgodzina przerwa plus patrole oraz system kamer, po pięć i pół godziny, w różnych proporcjach. Przydział co do miejsc patrolowania jest wywieszony w grafiku, przy drzwiach. Jakieś pytania? - dodał na samym końcu, patrząc na nas. Pokręciliśmy głowami. - Znakomicie. A zatem macie pierwsze zadanie. Patrol na trzecim poziomie mieszkalnym. Mam nadzieję że nie przyniesiecie mi wstydu, bo inaczej uwierzcie mi, nie będziecie mieć życia - obiecał nam. Zasalutowaliśmy, na co on popatrzał na mnie i na Johna rozbawionym wzrokiem. - Dobra, już bez takich. Do roboty! - dodał na końcu a my wyszliśmy. - Wiesz co? Nie jest źle. Przynajmniej postrzelamy sobie na strzelnicy - zauważył John i zaśmiał się. - I pół godziny przerwy - udałem głos naszego przełożonego. Obaj zaśmialiśmy się, jak nie raz wcześniej. Zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Jak zwykle w podziemiach. Nagle, gdy nasze śmiechy ucichły ogarnął mnie dziwny smutek. W końcu mieliśmy ich nigdy nie opuścić. Krypta miała się otworzyć dopiero wiele lat później, zapewne po naszej śmierci, żeby być pewnym że nie będzie już promieniowania. Całe życie pod kupą kamieni. - Chciałbym wyjść choć raz - szepnąłem do siebie. Przysięgam na wszystkich bogów, jakich kiedykolwiek wyznawał człowiek. Gdybym wtedy wiedział, co się stanie, nigdy nawet nie rzekł bym tych słów. Część druga: I stała się światłość Pocisk 10mm wystrzelił z pistoletu i uderzył w sam środek ćwiczebnej tarczy, która, korzystając z siły uderzenia, obróciła się wokół stojącej rurki, na której ją powieszono i wróciła do pozycji wyjściowej. - Szlag - John zaklął, widząc to. - Nie wiem jak, ale oszukujesz. - Tak, oczywiście, mam magnes w naboju - stwierdziłem z lekkim sarkazmem i podałem przyjacielowi pistolet. - Chyba wygrałem zakład. Dodatkowa godzina warty przy gabinecie nadzorcy jest twoja - oznajmiłem. - Czy ja dobrze słyszałem? Zakład? - odezwał się głos za nami. Gdy go usłyszałem miałem olbrzymią ochotę napluć sobie w brodę. Szkoda tylko że nie miałem brody. Podporucznik Pulaski, wredny skurczybyk, całkowicie wyprany z poczucia humoru. - Emmm... - Zacząłem. Miałem ochotę porządnie przywalić Johnowi, ale on i tak by się uśmiechał. - Gratulacje, Cassel. Właśnie dostałeś pięć godzin warty pod biurem nadzorcy. Dodatkowo. Codziennie. A to oznacza że pracujesz ile? No, uczyłeś się matematyki, dzieciaku - skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wpatrzył się we mnie swoimi jarzącymi się w półmroku krypty jak szafiry oczyma. - Trzy... Trzynaście godzin dziennie, sir - wykrztusiłem w końcu. Ponad pół doby. Świetnie. - Powodzenia w pracy, chłopcze - zastępca porucznika poklepał mnie po ramieniu i odszedł. Z wyrzutem popatrzyłem na uśmiechniętego Johna i wyszedłem szybkim krokiem ze strzelnicy. W ochronie przepracowaliśmy już z moim przyjacielem miesiąc. A teraz chyba miała się zacząć ta najgorsza część. Wypowiedziałem wiązankę przekleństw... Ale po cichu, żeby Pulaski tego nie usłyszał. W ciągu tego miesiąca dowiedzieliśmy się z Johnem wszystkiego o ochronie. Brook był wyjątkowo zainteresowany wszelakiego rodzaju zabytkami przedwojennymi, więc za różne śmieci wyciągnięte przez rodziców można było się z nim zamienić za pół godziny patrolu. Gomez chętnie dzielił się swoimi zapasami papierosów z Frankiem. Pulaski był wyjątkowo surowym służbistą. Watkins, choć stary, miał doskonały wzrok i słuch. Nie było źle. Ale wszystko zapowiadało na to że będzie okropnie. Zrezygnowany po raz kolejny ubrałem kamizelkę kuloodporną i hełm. Gdy wychodziłem Brook tylko ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Widno wszystko słyszał. Powolnym krokiem ruszyłem na swój posterunek, pod biuro Nadzorcy. Gdyby nie ten głupi zakład szedłbym na pół godziny. A tak idę na pięć. Po drodze odpowiedziałem na kilka pozdrowień. Natknąłem się nawet na Andrieja i mojego ojca, pracujących razem. Chłopak leżał pod rurami, podczas gdy mój ojciec bawił się kabelkami. - Cześć - zagadnąłem ich, starając przywołać się na twarz uśmiech. - Witaj synu - odparł mój ojciec. Był znacznie wyższy od mojej matki i o jakieś parę centymetrów niższych ode mnie. Cały jego niebiesko-żółty kombinezon był ubrudzony smarem, kurzem oraz przypalony w kilku miejscach. - Wracasz już do domu? - Cześć Nick! - zawołał spod rur Andriej. - Obawiam się że nie. Przez pewien okres... Ehm... Przeskrobałem sobie u podporucznika i... - I...? - zapytał lekko zagniewany mój ojciec. - Mam pięć godzin warty dziennie. Dodatkowych - wyjaśniłem. - Cóż... Jesteś dorosły - skwitował to Henry Cassel, patrząc na mnie z lekką dezaprobatą. - Poradzisz sobie. - Jasne... - wiedziałem że z tego mnie nie uratuje. A mimo tego miałem jakąś cichą nadzieję. Echa dzieciństwa. - Lepiej już pójdę - westchnąłem i ruszyłem dalej. Po paru minutach znalazłem się w końcu pod biurem Nadzorcy. Przez kilka następnych dni powtarzałem ten cykl. Nasz Nadzorca, Natan Stone, był porządnym człowiekiem. Wymagającym i stanowczym, ale wyrozumiałym. Świetnie radził sobie z zarządzaniem kryptą. Jednakże pięć dni po moim nowym, zaszczytnym obowiązku została zwołana rada nadzwyczajna Krypty. Akurat wtedy gdy pilnowałem biura nadzorcy. W jednym pokoju zebrały się najważniejsze osobistości Krypty. Sam Nadzorca, oficer Gomez, doktor Rickman i Martin Baton, zarządca wszystkich inżynierów. Od miejsca narady dzieliły mnie cienkie drzwi z wywietrznikami, więc słyszałem dosłownie wszystko. - Panowie, mam złe wieści - zaczął bez ogródek Baton. - Są problemy z filtrami powietrza. Nie mamy już żadnych części zamiennych, wszystkie są pogrzebane w zniszczonej części krypty. Nie mamy jak tego naprawić. - Na parę chwil zapadło milczenie. - Nic? Żadnych części z których można by wytworzyć zamienniki? - zapytał Rickman. Zarządca inżynierów pokręcił głową. - Przeszukaliśmy wszystko. Nie zwoływałbym takiego posiedzenia bez powodu - wyjaśnił. - Bez filtrów powietrza nie jesteśmy w stanie przeżyć w Krypcie dłużej niż trzy dni. W drugim i tak wszyscy będą mieli problemy z oddychaniem - Nadzorca powiedział coś, co wszyscy wiedzieli. - Chyba nie sugeruje pan... - zaczął powoli Gomez. - Wygląda na to że nie mamy wyboru. W okolicy nie ma żadnych innych krypt, które mogłyby mieć zapasowe części. W ciągu dwóch dni musimy albo naprawić filtry, co jest niemożliwe albo... Otworzyć kryptę - cisza zapadła po raz kolejny. - Nie możemy otworzyć krypty. Promieniowanie na zewnątrz nas zabije... - zaczął w końcu stary Rickman. - ... A w dodatku radiacja mogła w ciągu tych dwustu lat całkowicie zmienić oblicze fauny i flory okolicy. Możliwe że cała powierzchnia wokół nas to pole minowe pełne trucizn i zabójczych bestii - kontynuował jego wywód Gomez. - Jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to wszyscy się podusimy - przerwał im Nadzorca Stone. - Umrzemy niechybnie. Tam przynajmniej mamy jakieś szanse. Koniec. Gomez, zbierasz ochroniarzy i jutro w południe otwieracie właz oraz wychodzicie na zewnątrz. Z bronią i robotem. Sprawdzacie i ewentualnie oczyszczacie teren. Koniec dyskusji. To rozkaz - zakomunikował Nadzorca. - Licząc ze mną ochrona liczy sobie jedenaście osób. Jeden z nich to staruszek, drugi ma problemy z chodzeniem, a dwójka to dzieciaki, które ledwo co potrafią strzelać. I tych chcesz wysłać siedmiu żołnierzy oraz cztery potencjalne obiady na powierzchnię pełną promieniowania?! - warknął Gomez. - Powiedziałem że to rozkaz - cichym i zimnym głosem rzekł Nadzorca. - Nie mamy innego wyboru, Gomez. - On ma rację, oficerze - Baton skinął głową. Rickman tylko patrzył w ścianę, nie będąc do końca pewnym co się dzieje. - Jeśli ktoś zginie, to pan będzie ich miał na sumieniu, sir - odrzekł tylko Gomez. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować otworzył drzwi i zobaczył że podsłuchuję. - Szykuj się dzieciaku. Leć do Pulaskiego, powiedz mu o wszystkim... Niech zwoła ludzi. Nie mówcie o tym nikomu, poza najbliższymi - dodał na końcu. Najpierw nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili odzyskałem zimną krew. - Tak jest, sir! - zasalutowałem i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w kierunku biura ochrony. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z tego co usłyszałem. Mieliśmy wyjść poza schron, do świata który przetrwał prawie dwieście lat po nuklearnej apokalipsie. Poczułem dreszcz przerażenia. Przez cały okres dorastania słuchałem jak potwornie wygląda świat na zewnątrz, cały spalony, pełen zmutowanych bestii i wyschniętych piasków. Wysłano nas w miejsce gdzie promieniowanie sprawia że człowiek po prostu się roztapia. Zacząłem biec, mknąc przez szare, stalowe korytarze krypty nie patrząc na zdziwione spojrzenia innych. W końcu dopadłem do biura, nieźle już zdyszany. W środku byli Brook, John i Pulaski. Dwóch pierwszych rozmawiało, z nieznanego mi powodu, o Myi, a Pulaski czyścił swój pistolet. Wszyscy trzej popatrzyli na mnie zdziwieni. Starałem się przybrać w miarę bezuczuciową, twardą minę. - Co się stało, Cassel? - zapytał Pulaski. - Mobilizacja. Nawaliły filtry powietrza. Otwieramy Kryptę. Oficer Gomez nakazał wszystkim się przygotować. Wyruszamy jutro rano - powiedziałem powoli, z trudem przypominając sobie słowa. Zapadła cisza. Brook i John zdębieli. Pulaski tylko popatrzył zamyślony. - Idźcie wszyscy do domu - zarekomendował. - Ja przygotuję sprzęt. Jutro o szóstej wszyscy mają tu być - rozkazał i odwrócił się do szafek z wyposażeniem, z których zaczął wyciągać sprzęt. Popatrzyłem na Johna i Brooka, a ci tylko skinęli głowami. Wyszliśmy we trzech, po chwili rozdzieliliśmy i szedłem wyłącznie z Johnem. - Szkoda że to nie żart - odezwał się w końcu mój przyjaciel. Nigdy nie był w stanie zamilknąć na tak długo. - Niestety... - zacząłem i nie kontynuowałem. Nawet nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć dalej. Światła korytarza migały nad nami. W końcu doszliśmy do domu. - Do jutra, przyjacielu - powiedział John, uśmiechnął się i poklepał po ramieniu. Odpowiedziałem mu moim krzywym uśmiechem. Wszedł on do swojego apartamentu, a ja ruszyłem w stronę swojego domu. - I chyba tak się kończy zabawa w ochroniarza... - mruknąłem pod nosem. Gdy wszedłem do domu moja matka siedziała i czytała książkę, jedną z wielu dostępnych w naszej bibliotece. - Hej synu - przywitała mnie radośnie i wstała by mnie uścisnąć... Ale zatrzymała się widząc moją minę. - Co się stało? - spytała. - Powiem gdy przyjdzie tata. Nie chcę dwa razy tego wyjaśniać - powiedziałem cicho. Mój ojciec przyszedł pół godziny później. Od razu zauważył że coś się stało, więc przysiadł się do stołu, naprzeciwko mamy. Cichymi, powolnymi słowami wyjaśniłem im całą sytuację. - Nie możesz tam iść - powiedziała Sara Cassel, gdy skończyłem. - Masz szesnaście lat. Niech wyślą kogokolwiek, ale nie ciebie. - Musi tam iść - odparł na to mój ojciec. - Jest ochroniarzem. To jego obowiązek wobec krypty. - Nie, nie wypuszczę go, nie... - zaczęła matka, ale tata objął ją. - Poradzę sobie - uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie. - Chyba. Będziemy tam wszyscy, dostaniemy roboty. Będzie dobrze - zapewniałem, ale chyba bardziej siebie samego, a nie ją. - Idź do pokoju, ja porozmawiam z matką - posłusznie wyszedłem do miejsca gdzie spałem. Zdjąłem kamizelkę oraz hełm, które zapomniałem zostawić w biurze i położyłem na biurku, obok starej wiatrówki, komiksów o Grognaku Barbarzyńcy, wielkiej księgi wiedzy z której uczyliśmy się w szkole... Na metalowych półkach leżały zdjęcia. Moje z rodzicami, Ja z Johnem, Ja z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi, Ja z Cath, młodszą o rok rudowłosą dziewczyną, z którą całowałem się po raz pierwszy gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Zabawne. Potem rozstaliśmy się przez bukiet kwiatów który miał być innego koloru niż był. Co prawda kwiaty był sztuczne ale... Zawsze coś, jak mówią. Zasnąłem i przespałem całą noc bez jakichkolwiek snów. Rano obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Popatrzyłem na zegarek z Vault-Boyem, który wskazywał piątą rano. - Już wstaję! - zawołałem. Ubrałem świeży kombinezon oraz pancerz i wyszedłem do pokoju wspólnego. Mama już przygotowała mi śniadanie, które szybko zjadłem. - Będzie dobrze - zapewniłem ją. - To tylko krótki wypad. Może i poza kryptę ale... Wszystko będzie w porządku - dodałem i przytuliłem ją. Z ojcem zrobiłem podobnie. Następnie wyszedłem i ruszyłem w stronę biura ochrony. Byli tam już Pulaski i Gomez, obaj w pancerzach. Pokazali mi na jedną ze skrzynek leżących przy ścianie. Wziąłem zwyczajowy sprzęt, czyli pistolet oraz pałkę i podszedłem do skrzynki. Gdy ją otworzyłem wybałuszyłem oczy ze zdziwienia. W środku leżał karabin szturmowy R91, trzy magazynki do niego, długi wojskowy nóż, podręczna apteczka oraz parę granatów odłamkowych. Popatrzyłem pytająco na oficera Gomeza. - Uwierz mi, chłopcze, przyda ci się to - powiedział i pokazał własną broń. Był to karabin snajperski kalibru .308mm. Nawet nie sądziłem że mamy coś takiego w krypcie. Pulaski trzymał karabin laserowy AER9. Broń równie ozdobną i wypolerowaną, jak zabójczą. Po mnie przyszli następni strażnicy. Osiłek imieniem Mathis dostał małe działko obrotowe. John, Lance, Brook, strażniczka Sela oraz staruszek imieniem Watkins otrzymali to samo wyposażenie co ja. Hank oraz Jaime, dwóch wysokich i chudych ochroniarzy będących braćmi dostało automatyczne shotguny. Zaś skośnooki Jordan miał karabin laserowy, podobny do tego, który trzymał Pulaski. Wszyscy oprócz mnie, Johna i Watkinsa byli w podobnym wieku, po między dwudziestką a trzydziestką piątką. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy jak zabijać radrakany. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie walczyliśmy z tym, co mogło siedzieć na zewnątrz. Do pomocy szedł z nami Pan Wyrwiflak, bojowy robot, wyposażony w pistolet plazmowy, piłę mechaniczną i miotacz ognia. W szyku, w parach, ruszyliśmy przez kryptę do drzwi wyjściowych. Nieliczni o tej porze mieszkańcy wybałuszali oczy na nasz widok. W końcu raczej nikt nigdy nie widział zastępu zbrojnych ochroniarzy. Po piętnastu minutach znaleźliśmy się przy włazie krypty. Nadzorca, uzbrojony w krótkiego obrzyna u pasa już tam stał. - Powodzenia, żołnierze - powiedział do nas. Zasalutowaliśmy, a on odwrócił się i wbił kod do otwarcia włazu krypty. - Po drugiej stronie jest podobny panel. Kod to 6324104. Zresztą, każda krypta ma ten sam numer, tylko koniec jest inny. Powodzenia panowie - dodał i zatkał uszy. Zgrzyt nie ruszanych od prawie dwustu lat zawiasów włazu sprawił że miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Mechaniczne ramię najpierw przyciągnęło właz bliżej, a potem przekręciło w prawo. Za otwartym włazem było widać ciemną, skalistą jaskinię, z drobnymi promykami światła. - Pulaski, Cassel i Mathis, idziecie przodem - zakomunikował Gomez. Ruszyliśmy powolnym krokiem w stronę drewnianych, zbutwiałych drzwi, zza których wydobywało się światło. We trzech szliśmy przodem, za nami Wyrwiflak a następnie reszta ochroniarzy. Pulaski jako pierwszy otworzył drzwi. A gdy to zrobił, w moje oczy uderzyło... Światło. Następna części Opowiadania będą się prawdopodobnie pojawiać w jedno lub dwutygodniowych odstępach. Komentujcie pod spodem, jak wam się podoba. Z góry dziękuję za każdą konstruktywną krytykę :) . Galeria Tu coś będzie gdy tylko znajdę jakieś mody na ładne mordki. W grach Bethesdy tworzenie twarzy jakoś nigdy mi nie wychodziło :c . Kategoria:Opowiadania